The present invention relates to a method of securing tissue in a body of a patient. The method may be utilized to secure soft body tissues, hard body tissues, or to secure both soft and hard body tissues.
Many different devices have previously been utilized to secure body tissues. Many of these devices have utilized anchors which engage either soft body tissue or hard body tissue to hold a suture in a desired location relative to the body tissue. Various methods and devices for use in positioning anchors relative to either soft or hard body tissues are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,403,348; 5,464,426; 5,534,012; 5,593,425; 5,718,717; and 5,948,002. The devices and methods disclosed in these patents have been generally satisfactory in securing either soft, hard, or hard and soft body tissues. Other devices and methods for securing body tissues are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,235,238; 4,448,194; 4,669,473; 5,085,661; and 5,372,146.